lil_aftermaths_playgroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Kondoru Tōki
Kondoru Tōki (Literally meaning "Vulture of Pottery) Is a Young resident of the hidden sand, He is very renown and is not taken lightly. He is from a very valued clan known as the "Tōki" (Which translates to pottery) Backstory: Kondoru Was born in a very secluded part of the Wind, This area was not inside of the Hidden sand but was formally under the protection of the sand. This was where the remaining "Tōki" Clansmen Lived, They had established themselves here and have kept quite while protecting the land as ordered from the kazekage. The boy was born in a very structured home, And at a fairly young age (Three) his father started influencing the art of the shinobi, And he picked up quite fast. Being he was so young he was able to sense chakra but he could not obtain it, his father than laid back on the shinobi training and made him study and learn the past of the shinobi. His father also made him indulge in his own clans culture, He made him study for hours everyday this made him very knowledgeable. When he turned five, his father made him condition greatly, He had a extreme routine (for his age). Every day he was to run a five kilometer track and do fifty push-ups, His father did this so he would have a reliable body for when he started ninjutsu training. When he turned a year older his exercise routine intensified till he was eight, being he was so young and experienced many saw him as a prodigy, so he was allowed into the academy; but before this his father specially trained him in ninjutsu allowing him to enter the academy being able to use chakra transformation techniques. Since he was so young entering the academy he had a problem with the other students, these interactions were mainly through jealousy, he managed the top academic and physical grade in his class, He was also nominated to be the respective class representative. He managed to leave the academy in two years, This would make him one of the youngest genin in the sand at the age of eleven. When he became a genin and was assigned to his squad he excelled far beyond his other squad-mates, this made them resent him and this progressed into sabotage. They would purposely decline the outcome of the mission, this would cause the him to look bad; though personally he payed no mind to it being he was not a vein person and he was not driven by fame, but when it started to affect the reputation of his respective sensei he had no choice but to step in. When he forwarded into the problem he eventually got his Squad-mates demoted (Fire in a sense) they had gotten there headbands taken away and were no longer considered proper shinobi. He is now in a new more mature genin group, He is also presently waiting for the chunin exams. Ablities: (Taijutsu) He is a very toned for his age and build, He is also very agile allowing him to use his swiftness to change the tide of a fight. He was taught taijutsu by his father whom was consider a greater shinobi of the sand. (Ninjutsu) He is very Knowledgeable of ninshu, and its history; this allows him to use his knowledge and improve his technique. He can use several nature based techniques in the affinity of Earth and Wind release, He is not very structured in Wind based ninjutsu but he has been known to use few jutsu of the sorts. He can also use his Infamous Kekkai genkai “Crystal release”. This kekkai genkai allows the user to create and manipulate Crystals using chakra and chakra transformation; Though this is what he is know for he is not fully in the hang of his technique and it bears many flaws